ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Nazi UFOs
Nazi UFOs are German flying machines that were developed during World War II. United States aviators were unable to identify these craft, and thus called them Foo Fighters. The Coming Race In 1871, English politician and novelist Edward Bulwer-Lytton had wrote the book, "The Coming Race" , which described a subterranean civilization, whose society functioned on an energy force that they called "Vril". It was supposed by some that Lytton 's book was not altogether a work of fiction. Some claimed that Lytton was privy to secrets of the lost Lemurian and Atlantean worlds. Secret Societies In , German occultists regarded Lytton's "The Coming Race" with complete seriousness and sought mastery of the occult force called 'Vril' by use of channeling beings from Aldebaran (suspected to be the "white, blonde, blue-eyed" Anunnaki).Transcripts of Lacerta (1999) The secrets they retained were implemented in various German rocketry experiments that were later absorbed by the Soviets in and by the United States in .The Aldebaran Mystery, by Jim Nichols A race called Ana In the mid 1800s in an undisclosed California gold mine, an American student of commerce who studied in , along with a professional engineer, came upon a recess that led to a subterranean civilization of a people who were not wholly aware of the world above. The American spent quite some time learning the language and culture of these underground people. They identified their race as "Ana". Their power source was called "vril", which supplied full functionality of their civilization. The American returned to the world above to transmit his findings to a certain political Englishman and confidant, Edward Bulwer-Lytton. The experiences of the American was published in an 1871 novel, "The Coming Race".The Coming Race (1871) by Edward Bulwer-Lytton Channeling Aldebran After 1920, the picked up Lytton's book "The Coming Race", speculated by way of the . A secret inner order of psychics was soon developed, known as the Vril Society. They based their name on the power source "vril" that is mentioned prolifically throughout Lytton's book. The Vril Society channeled beings from Aldebaran to gain the secrets of "vril" power. What ensued thereafter, were the specifications pictured to the right: Space race Upon studying these otherworldly, esoteric designs, and his associates from the University of Munich realized the channeling actually contained viable physics, and over the ensuing years constructed flying machines. Around 1945, many of the secrets of the Germans were absorbed into , where Soviet military units forcibly (at gunpoint) recruited over 2,000 German specialists to the Soviet Union in one night. German secrets were also funneled into the US government through , who absorbed thousand of German engineers while "white-washing" any Nazi connections. With the use of this mysterious vril power, by the 1950s the US and USSR ignited. was then led by minds like Wernher Von Braun, a former major in the . See also * Vrilya References Downloads * PDF, , The Coming Race, by Edward Bulwer Lytton The Conspiracy Wiki Related articles at The Conspiracy Wiki * Nazi UFO space program * Vril Society Category:Ufology Category:Advanced technology Category:Nazi UFOs